


In which Ahsoka Lands in the Past

by Jr13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr13/pseuds/Jr13
Summary: Instead of returning to Malachor after being pulled into the World Between Worlds by Ezra, Ahsoka lands in the past where Master Obi-Wan, is only a 20 year old senior Padawan. Inspired by so many time travel stories on here, but especially Blue_Sunshine, Elfpen, and FireflyFish's stories. If any of you read this, I hope you like it. It's only my 2nd attempt at writing fan fiction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts), [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/gifts), [Elfpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Reprise I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201648) by [Elfpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen). 
  * Inspired by [The Desert Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



" _Yes, I do; you can't save your master, and I can't save mine. I'm asking you to let go._ "

―Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano

————————————————————————————————————————-

Ahsoka wakes up, and looks around, this place looks familiar like the Jedi Temple’s Halls of Healing and she’s hooked up to IVs. In the distance she sees a much younger Vokara Che, but that should be impossible. The Jedi had been all but wiped a little more than a decade ago. Then again, a lot of impossible things had happened to Ahsoka Tano. “How did I get here?” She asks herself.

“Know that we’d like to as well. Feel like a master you do. Know you I do not, but light you are.”

“Master Yoda, you’re alive! Is this a vision?”

“A vision this is not.”

“May I speak to my grandmaster? Perhaps meditating with him will allow me to remember how I ended up here.”

“Your grandmaster, who is? Your name what is?”

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my name is Ahsoka Tano.”

“A senior padawan he is. Just returned from a mission yesterday Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did.Send for them I will. Much to discuss with the council I have.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath to center herself in the force. “Master, what year is it?

“963 years after the Ruusan Reformation it is.”

“I’m in the past. Not a vision.”

“Catch on quickly you do, yes.”

———————————————-

A few hours later, after introductions and a brief explanation has been made (without Yoda informing Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan that Ahsoka is a member of their lineage or the counselabout Ahsoka’s appearance and the disturbance it caused in the force, the 3 can be found in the room of a Thousand Fountains meditating. Ahsoka gasps. Obi-wan looks at her. “What is it, Master Tano?” I need to speak to the council immediately. I just remembered how I got here. Will you both accompany me? I haven’t been in the Temple in quite some time.”

——————————————

“Masters of the counsel, Ahsoka says, bowing and feeling relieved to have Obi-Wan pushing calm her way through the remnants of their training bond, my name is Ahsoka Tano. I was a Jedi before the Sith - murmurs of disbelief run through the counsel especially from Ki-Adi Mundi- annihilated much of our order a decade in a half ago in my past which given that Padawan Kenobi is my Grandmaster, *both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon push down hard on their shock* that’s roughly 18 years from the present.”

“Imposible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium!”

“I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing.”

“Master Mundi, Master Windu, I can assure you that the Sith are not extinct, and according to what I learned as a Youngling and then as a padawan they will reveal themselves in 5 years. I arrived here after fighting a Sith named Vader on Malachor before being pulled into the world between worlds in the Jedi Temple on Lothal by the padawan of a survivor from Master Windu’s lineage. When I went to re-enter the portal I was pulled from it must have changed, and I ended up here. Perhaps to prevent my future from becoming a reality.”

“Speak of this later we will. For now dismissed you 3 are. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, help Ahsoka get settled in the Temple.”

Kenobi: “Yes, Masters.”


	2. Qui-gon has misgivings

“We are not saints, but seekers.” - Jedi Saying

Qui-Gon Jinn was not sure how he felt about a member of his lineage time traveling back to his present. He was in tune with the living force and preferred to live in the moment rather than to dwell on the future. Furthermore, If this woman really was Obi-Wan’s grand-Padawan, then Obi-Wan was going to have to be knighted earlier than Qui-Gon was ready to let go of his Padawan who had become like a son to him. In order that Obi-Wan may have time to come into his own as a knight before choosing a Padawan. He didn’t like that. He covered his head with the hood of his robe and the lower part of his face with his hand and frowned. If only Tahl was here, she would know what to do. His frown depended. He had never heard of the Temple on Lothal. Maybe Tahl had. He wished she was alive to ask her.  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked toward the quartermaster’s office chatting.  
“You’re a Jar-kai wielder?”  
“Yes. Want to spar this evening?”  
“Yes, I’ll have to ask Master Qui-Gon, but if you truly are my grand-padawan, which, I believe the force says you are, I am very interested in seeing your fighting style. I haven’t even been put forward for the trials yet.”

Once they arrived at the quartermaster’s office they got Ahsoka set up with a room across from their own, a banking account, new robes, and basic tools and furniture and a current data pad and comlink. A delivery droid would bring those to her quarters for her to unpack. But it was lunch time now, and she was quite hungry. “Hey, Master Qui-Gon, can we get some lunch?” Qui-Gon un covered his mouth, “Yes, I believe food would be in order, and we can introduce you to some of Obi-Wan’s friends if they’re in Temple. This way.”  
“Master, can Master Ahsoka and I spar this evening?”  
“Yes, as long as you’re willing to help her set up her apartment and take her to buy some groceries, There is much I need to meditate on after lunch, but com me before you spar. I’d like to be there. You are quite good at Ataru, my young Padawan ”  
“Ataru?!?”  
Qui-Gon’s misgivings about this alleged master deepened. How could she be his great-grand-padawan and not know that Obi-Wan's preferred form is Ataru? “Sorry, it’s just in my time Obi-Wan is the master of Soresu. I’m quite interested to see him use Ataru, and I appreciate you allowing Obi-Wan to help me set up my quarters. 

“Bant! Garen! Obi-Wan called as he spotted them near the entrance of the caf. They hurried over to him. This is Master Ahsoka Tano she’s fro- I’m a former shadow. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Obi-Wan.  
After lunch, they go unpack her quarters. It’s a small spartan apartment, right across from what was Master Anakin’s quarter’s. “Anakin!” she thinks “He’s already alive I need to go to Tatooine, free him and his mother.”  
“Ahsoka, are you okay? Yes, I just realized my Master is currently a slave on Tatooine. We need to free him before history repeats itself, so he’s found while he’s young enough to enter the creche.” “He was let in too old? When I was sent to Agri-corps before Qui-Gon chose me?!?!?” “There were exceptional circumstances.” Ahsoka hedges. “What do you mean before Qui-Gon chose you? The way Skyguy talked about him I didn’t think, and well you never mentioned being sent to the corps. “Yes, well. I’d imagine it’s something my future self didn’t like to dwell on. Let’s go to the market to get you some food for your apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mace Windu: “I am called a great swordsman because I invented a lethal style; but who is greater, the creator of a killing form—or the master of the classic form?"_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi: “I’m very flattered that you would consider me a master but really—"_

_Mace Windu: ”Not a master. The master.”_

_― **Matthew Stover,**[ **Revenge of the Sith**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/476816)_

That evening in the sallies Masters Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace, Plo Koon, and padawans Garen, and Bant gather around to watch Master Ahsoka and Padawan Kenobi Spar. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stand in the center of their dojo and bow, straighten back up and ignite their sabers. There’s a gasp from the crowd as Ahsoka’s white blades emit out of her hilts, as no one in the stands has seen white lightsabers before, even Master Yoda. Obi-Wan notes Ahsoka’s reverse grip on her shoto and readies himself.He ignites his one blue blade holding it vertically directly in font of himself, knees bent he leaps and does a front flip over Ahsoka. She lets him expend his energy this way. She pivots as he lands, parries his blade with her shoto and swings at his neck with her other blade. He ducks and runs towards her. Their blades meet again, swinging and landing, and blocking each other for a full two minutes as Ahsoka gets a feel for this iteration of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s style. He is quite adapt at Ataru, but she is the master of Jar-Kai Ataru-Shien, and she’s fought both Maul and Vader and lived. Suddenly she leaps straight up into the air, kicking the padawan in the process and lands her saber in training mode at the base of his neck.

“Solah,” Obi-Wan says. He hasn’t fought like that ever.

Master Windu walks over to them. “Well done, Master Tano, Padawan Kenobi. Master Tano, Masters Yoda, Plo Koon and myself would like to have a word with you now if you don’t mind.’

“Of Course.”

Qui-Gon walks over to the group as well, “That was quite some you put my Padawan through. I’d like to duel you tomorrow.” He said reluctantly impressed. She was pure light in the force the entire fight despite how quickly she ended the spar. Padawan, “Let’s go to Dex’s while Master Ahsoka meets with the council.”

—————————————————————————

In the council chambers, It’s only the 3 council members and Ahsoka, “Take a seat. There’s no need for this to be formal,” said Mace.

Plo: “Master Tano,”

She cuts him off. “Master Koon, You were my finder in the future. Please just call me Ahsoka or Master Ahsoka if we must stand on formality.”

“Very well.As long as you call me Master Plo that is acceptable.”

“We asked you here to hear about your future,” says Mace.

“I know. I can’t tell you everything. I don’t even know everything, but the Sith have returned. In 5 years they kill Qui-Gon Jinn when he and Master Kenobi err Padawan Kenobi are on a mission to aid the Naboo.” Yoda’s ears droop. “That is why so hard you went on my great-grand-padawan. Prepare them we must.”

“Yes.” Following Master Jinn’s murder Padawan Kenobi was given a field knighting for slaying the Sith. Only about a decade and a half later during the war we found out that Maul had somehow harnessed the dark side to stay alive despite being cut in half horizontally. Master Kenobi, was then immediately permitted to take on the boy from Tatooine whom Master Jinn had found on their mission despite the boy being originally deemed too old to begin his training.”

Mace: “Why in Sith hells would we do that? Kenobi would have needed a soul healer and time to gain his footing as a knight before taking on a Padawan.”

Ahsoka, shrugged and says, I don’t know. But if you’d like to prevent that from happening we must go to tattoine before Skyguy becomes too old to join the crèche. Obi-Wan, at least in my time is old for a Padawan. Why has’t he taken his trials yet?”

Yoda: “A question for his master that is.”

Plo: “It’s decided then, you and the Jinn-Kenobi team will go on search for your master first thing tomorrow.”

Yoda: “Com them I will.”


	4. The Journey

“All is as the force wills it.” ―The Guardian's Mantra, from [_Collected Poems, Prayers, and Meditations on the Force_](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Collected_Poems,_Prayers,_and_Meditations_on_the_Force)

“Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.”

“But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future.”

“But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan.”

“It’s my once future Palawan we’ve been quested to find.”

“In one timeline yes. Always in motion is the future. There’s no telling how much Ahsoka traveling back in time will change what was her past and our future.”

“You believe her then?”

“Reluctantly, I don’t like it, but the Force can operate in ways outside of our understanding, and she does feel light in the force. Never the less, focus on the here and now.”

The doorbell chimes. “I’ll get that, Master.”

“Ahsoka, come in.”

Once inside the living quarters Ahsoka greets Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. “Did Master Yoda com you about our mission?” Qui-Gon answers for them both, “Yes and he indicted that you’re to take point on this one Master Tano. He was very sparse with details other than saying that we’re going on search to Tatooine to look for your Master.”

“That certainly sounds like him. Republic credits aren’t widely accepted on Tatooine, and Anakin Skywalker at this time is a 3 year old slave. We will have to purchase his freedom with peggats or wupiupi. A pegged is worth 64 golden wupiupi and is exchanged for roughly 40 credits. Moreover, the child goes with the mother in Tatooine slavery, so we’ll need to free his mother.”

“Jedi aren’t supposed to buy slaves; it’s against Republic law,” says Obi-Wan.

“Be that as it may the Jedi are meant to serve the galaxy not just the whims of the senate. And just how many of our missions have you found yourself enslaved during, Obi-Wan?”

“Too many. How will we locate him?”

“His presence is impossible to miss. We. Should all be able to sense him. Let’s leave from the hanger bay in an hour.”

“We will be there. Have you secured a ship or shall I?”

“Master Jinn, I’ve secured the star freighter,Dancing Hawk.”

“And a pilot?”

“I’ll fly.”

An hour later Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka, took their places in the ship ready for the seven hour flight to Tatooine. “Once we’re in hyper space, I’ll tell you the plan I devised.”

Once in hyperspace, “I think it’d be best if you two posed as a father and son moisture farmers, and pretend to any slave owners we meet that I’m your slave.”

“Why?” Asked Obi-Wan. “Why should we pretend to own you? How will that win Anakin’s trust or his mother’s?”

“You’re right. What do you suggest?”

“We could be a blended family, I’ll tie my braid around my nerf tail and conceal my saber with a poncho. Master Qui-Gon and you can use ponchos or your robes to conceal your lightsabers as well. We can still pose as moisture farmers, with you as my step-mother. 

Ahsoka and Qui-Gon looked at each other, “It is a good plan, Obi-Wan” said Qui-Gon.

“I agree.”

Once near the planet Ahsoka felt the force guide her toward Mos Espa, so they docked the Dancing Hawk there and disembarked relatively disguised. She felt the force direct her toward Anakin’s signature and motioned to the others to follow.


	5. Freedom

_“How long have you been here?”_

_"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the podraces.” - Padme and Anakin, The Phantom Menace_

The force led them to observe Gardulla the Hutt and Watto. Gardulla was motioning for the Shmi (and little Ani) to be given to Watto. As the slave exchange happened Obi-Wan said, “He shines very brightly in the force.” “Yes, he does. His mother seems to be force sensitive too” observed Qui-Gon. Ahsoka said, “He is the chosen one.” Qui-Gon looked at her in shock utterly speechless.

Sometime later after deciding that tailing Watto and the Skywalker would be too conspicuous, the 3 Jedi followed Anakin’s force signature to a small hovel. Obi-Wan knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for Shmi to answer. She answered and Ahsoka spoke, “May we come in?” She asked politely. In a low voice she said, “We’re Jedi.” Shmi let them in. Qui-Gon handed her some food provisions as a hostess gift, and to attempt to placate their suffering. Shmi eyed him suspiciously, “How do I know that you are Jedi?” Simultaneously, the trio pulled out their lightsabers unlit, and Ahsoka offered hers to Shmi. “If you press this button the saber will light. We mean you no harm. We are here to free you, Ms. Shmi.” “How do you know my name?” “It’s a long story. May we sit while I tell you?” “Yes.” Qui-Gon spoke, “You and your son are both force sensitive. Had you been born in the Republic we may have identified you sooner.”

Obi-Wan cut in, “It’s only fair given that we know your names that you know ours. I am Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is my teacher (we say Master, but all jedi are free), and she is Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano.”

Qui-Gon spoke, “Our grandmaster of the Jedi Order Yoda taught us that ‘Through the force things we will see other places. The Future, the past, old friends long gone.’”

“Something like that happened to me,” said Ahsoka who. Had not been cleared by the council to discuss her time traveling. “It was as vivid as living another life. I saw the Jedi Knight Anakin could become and learned your name as well.”

Shmi asked, “Is to go with you to become a jedi?”

Qui-Gon answered, after we free you both that is your decision. We can take you anywhere in the galaxy you’d like to go. Anakin is nearing the cutoff age for being accepted into the Jedi order, though; and you could work in the Temple as a free civilian, and learn from the education corps what to do with your force abilities if you want. Our meeting was not by chance.”

Shmi spoke, “Children go with their mother at this age. Freeing me will free him.” She looked at Ahsoka, in your vision was he happy as a Jedi?”

“Overall, yes.”

“Then we will go to Coruscant with you.”

Night fell and they had dinner. Shmi let the jedi stay on the floor of her home, after they assured her repeatedly. That they would be fine. In the morning, they covertly tailed her and Anakin to Watto’s where Obi-Wan under the watchful eye of Master Qui-Gon purchased the Skywalkers freedom. They returned to the Dancing Hawk, strapped in, and took off for Coruscant.


End file.
